


Cheese or Chocolate

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>After fifty-two letters, and a year apart, Harry and Draco discover that there's more to the art of communication than they realised.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese or Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A very late birthday gift for [](http://silentauror.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://silentauror.livejournal.com/)**silentauror**. She has a kink for flangst and public sex. I hope you enjoy what my brain gave me to work with. *love*

Title: Cheese or Chocolate  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: H/D (flangst)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: war, implied death, disability, sexual situations in a public place  
Summary: **After fifty-two letters, and a year apart, Harry and Draco discover that there's more to the art of communication than they realised.**  
Betas: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/) and [](http://moonlite-tryst.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlite_tryst**](http://moonlite-tryst.livejournal.com/). *hugs* Thanks, gals.  
Disclaimer: The HP world is not mine. I just borrow and enjoy for a while.

Notes: A very late birthday gift for [](http://silentauror.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentauror**](http://silentauror.livejournal.com/). She has a kink for flangst and public sex. I hope you enjoy what my brain gave me to work with. *love*

Comments and feedback always welcome.

Cheese or Chocolate

 

"Open your eyes, Potter!"

"Tired -- Just need to…" Rough hands cupped his numbing cheeks, and tilted his face toward the sky. Streaks of colour danced as his eyelids grew too heavy to hold up any longer. "Looks like -- fireworks."

"What? Damn it, Potter!"

A pained groan escaped Harry's lips as he was propped up against something solid. His head fell forward.

"Let the tree hold you. Look at me!" Draco's voice was thick in Harry's ears, nearly drowned out by the shouts, explosions and thunder rolling over them both. Under his wrinkled fingertips the ground was unnaturally yielding, the constant rain had turned the solid hillside into cold, muddy soup.

Harry felt the faraway tingling of fingers wrapped in his soaked hair, and Draco's face swam into view through the slits of his dropping eyelids. Draco seemed big, towering, but Harry's fuzzy thoughts cleared long enough to reveal that Draco was raised up on his knees, his body creating an arch of protection over him

"What day…?" Harry was sure he'd only thought the question, but the answer came as Draco quickly tucked his filthy cloak around them.

"The Thirty-first, New Year's Eve, Harry."

"Midnight?"

"Not yet--few more minutes. Open your eyes," Draco urged, trying to rub warmth back into Harry's chest.

Harry fought with his brain to keep Draco in focus, but found it easier to allow everything to soften around the edges. He couldn't remember the last time either one of them had slept. Draco's other hand left the mess of hair and slid into his own robe pocket.

"Cheese or Chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"Eat, then," Draco said gently, massaging Harry's jaw and feeding him the last of what he had transfigured the night before. Harry barely tasted the sweetness, but his body warmed as his stomach welcomed the offering.

"Now you."

"No," Draco shook his head, "I'm fine. Here, take some water."

The cool, fresh water from the tip of Draco's wand passed over Harry's dry lips and felt like heaven as it slid down his throat. When he'd taken all he was able, he reached with muddy fingers to clumsily push the tip away from his mouth, while the other found the front of Draco's ruined robes and pulled until their faces were touching.

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me." Draco whispered against Harry's fringe. Harry continued pulling him lower. Their lips touched briefly and Harry sighed at the warmth Draco was hiding in that mouth.

"Happy New Year, Dra..." Harry was cut off by a flash of blue from somewhere nearby. The stinging hex hit them both.

Draco might have been swearing something about the anti-apparition wards, but Harry's focus had narrowed to the touch of rain-wrinkled fingers pushing hair out of his eyes and the red glow that was increasing by the second somewhere behind Draco.

Harry reacted with strength he didn't know he still possessed as Draco suddenly stiffened, slumped against him and slid down his left side onto the cold ground. Seeing Draco's pale hair splattered with sludge and blood sent Harry shooting to his feet, wand in hand, and head swimming dangerously.

~*~

When the room finally came into view, the commotion and piercing bright lights began to take on gradual meaning. Harry watched in silence, unnoticed for the moment, as healers, officials, the wounded and their families rotated around the large room in a depressing, noisy ballet. He turned his eyes to the ceiling and immediately recognised the unbelievable stateliness of the Ministry Atrium. A cold ache settled around his heart as he calculated how many wounded it would take before St Mungo's reached capacity and the next largest space available would have to be called upon.

He looked back through the crowd, recognising too many faces, but at least even the worst of the wounded looked like they were still alive. He shivered suddenly when the part of his brain that was still trained on war reminded him that the dead had probably all been left wherever they had fallen. Draco's lifeless face swam back into his thoughts, and he struggled to breathe. Suddenly, a young woman in medi-training robes was hovering over him.

"You're all right, Mr Potter. Try to breathe normally. You should have a private room soon—that's it, slowly now." She lowered her head a fraction and whispered over the din of the room. "Thank you for ending it all. We owe you everything."

Harry's mind was racing as he gasped for air, the woman's soft voice doing nothing to soothe him. Her words only made him remember the cold rain and the last person who had begged him to breathe. He grabbed her wrists and demanded to see Draco. She shook off the look of shock and muttered something under her breath. The room suddenly swam before his eyes, and his head became too heavy to hold up on his own . He somehow lost his grip and tumbled back onto his sheets, and into darkness.

~*~

_Potter,_

_Rumour has it that you've been screaming out my name for the past several days. If you're not careful, people will start to get ideas about the reasons for your separation anxiety. Yes, I am alive, so you can stop tormenting your healing staff. I have word that you'll be out of Hospital soon, so they won't have to be burdened with you and your celebrity much longer._

_It's also been reported that you're refusing to eat. Remedy this, or I shall be forced to inflict Poppy and a cauldron of porridge on you until you're as spherical as Father Christmas. Do we have an understanding?_

_Sorry I was down for the final blow, but I'm doubtful whether the actual event would have been nearly as stirring as the elaborate stories I've been hearing. The job was done, and you've cheated death once again; that's all that matters._

_By now, I trust you've heard that I am staying with a friend, and before you ask, yes, I am as well as can be expected. The last curse that hit me left a few unexpected souvenirs, so I will remain here until a remedy can be found. And no, the healers at St Mungo's are not able to give me the assistance I need, so we'll leave it at that, shall we?_

_When you've stopped being a nuisance to the healers, and have gained back every pound you've lost, then I will accept a letter from you, not before._

_D. Malfoy_

~*~

"Let's go! Fred and George are waiting," Ron said as he dropped a heavy bag into Harry's lap and cuffed him on the shoulder.

"What's all this?" Harry asked, poking around at the bag's contents of more than a dozen shrunken packages.

"Watch it, that's lunch," Ron scolded, pulling on the green knitted hat Hermione had given him for Christmas. "Won't waste our gold on the rubbish they serve in the stands. Ginny sent enough to set us, at least until after the match, then there's the pub!" He finished with a smile and clomped off into the next room.

Harry chuckled to himself and pulled on his jacket. It was warm from the sunbeam that, for the moment, favoured the left side of the table. A quick glance out the bright window, and Harry was momentarily struck by how different the weather was, compared to the storm that had settled over them one year ago. He felt a shiver run over his shoulders as his mind pulled up a fuzzy image of Draco in the mud, and the red glow around his crumpled body. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the thought, but it was instead replaced with Draco's voice asking if he wanted cheese or chocolate. He touched his lips unconsciously.

At another shout from Ron, Harry opened his eyes to the bright sun. After a deep breath, he slung the sack over his shoulder and left the kitchen.

~*~

Harry stared at the remaining bubbles floating on the surface of his ale as he half-listened to an energetic re-enactment from George.

"Did you see that vertical pass down to Kelby?" George near-shouted, imitating the two broom positions in the air above the beer-splattered and chip-greasy table. "If Carlisle would've missed that…" he trailed off, shaking his head and sitting back down.

"Al'right, Harry?" Ron asked as his brothers polished off the remainder of their pints in unison.

"Fine, just could have done without all the attention today," Harry mumbled in Ron's direction.

"What did you expect," George playfully elbowed Harry in the ribs. "oh Great Saviour of the…" A peanut hit and bounced off the bridge of George's nose.

"Shut it, you," Ron scolded, licking salt off his fingers.

"They were more vocal than usual, though. I noticed that as well," Fred offered.

Ron fished out a peanut from the bottom of his glass. "Not surprising, considering what day it is tomorrow."

"One woman handed me a note." Harry pulled the folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to Ron.

"Mr Potter," Ron skimmed the writing on the page. "—would be very honoured if you had dinner with my family—both a good and a bad year, as you know—perhaps some of your good fortune would be passed on to…" He tossed the note down to the sticky table. "Rubbish. Sounds just like that other nutter who wanted to give you one of his daughters last spring,"

George rubbed his nose and smirked. "Well, now, our Harry didn't seem to mind the attention of that fine young lad by the sausage cart today, if I remember correctly."

Harry sighed and rubbed at his neck. "He was all right, not really my type, though,"

"Uh, yeah, well, maybe someone else will come along," Ron assured him and pushed out his chair to stand. "The girls are waiting with pizza, yeah? Let's get going."

"Thanks for that, Ron." Harry gave his friend a half-smile while the twins laughed and handed each other their coats.

~*~

He sat for nearly an hour before finally putting quill to parchment. They had been writing one letter a week since the January, slowly revealing things they had never had a chance to talk about before, but Draco still refused a face to face meeting.

Harry desperately just wanted to see Draco, so things could feel normal again. Over the years, all through the fights, bitter words, forced civility and eventual friendship, Draco had always been there, his presence felt in almost every moment of Harry's life. Now with only parchment and ink, the balance was thrown off. Nothing felt right without him somewhere nearby. Harry hated to admit it, but there'd been a hollow aching somewhere around his chest from the moment he opened his eyes and found Draco missing, and nothing he had tried since then had been able to stop the ache longer than a day or two.

Romance was probably the last thing he was any good at, and he wasn't sure if Draco would even remember, or want to remember the too-quick wet slide of their lips that played over and over in his mind on the nights that thunder shook his room, but Harry was sick of watching the months slide by with only Draco's words on parchment as proof of a person on the other end, so he prayed for courage before dipping the quill.

_Draco,_

_Well, tomorrow's the big anniversary Gala at Hogwarts. Thank you, by the way, for your owl to the Minister, saying I'd be there. I can't believe you signed my name when you know how much I don't want to stand there while everyone gets a good look at the _Man who Vanquished the Dark Lord, and then Passed Out_. On the other hand, it's been too long since I've been out of the house, and there'll be free food. I guess you're forgiven._

_I know you'll just say no, but if you went with me, we could split the press attention and put paid to the rumours of your death. I can't believe people still believe what the Prophet spouts._

_Oh, just got an owl this morning that said the Ministry's finally allowing me to take that open-ended leave I wanted, so I can finish my book. I found a small house in Tayside, near the sea, and I've already moved most of my things over. It's a really beautiful spot. If you ever decide to leave your friend's place, I'll treat you to dinner and a sunset._

_If I don't see you tomorrow, Happy New Year, Draco._

_Harry_

 

~*~

"No thank you," Harry told a young witch in a flowing gold dress. She pouted at being turned down for a dance, but left pleasantly enough.

"Quite the celebration, eh, Harry? Let's hope it's just the first of many happy years!"

"Yes, Minister," Harry answered, reaching for a pickle. A heavy hand smacked him on the shoulder. Harry dropped his snack.

"What, what? We'll have none of that, my boy. Call me Horace, just like all my close personal friends."

Harry was spared answering when Hermione swept up from the left.

"Good evening Minister Slughorn. May I borrow Harry for a moment?"

"Well, I suppose I could…"

"Thank you," she interrupted, already pulling Harry by the elbow. "Harry, He's here!" She whispered excitedly, dragging him to the quiet of the hallway.

"Who is?"

"Draco. He's waiting in the library."

He held his breath and stared at his friend until she gave a nod of assurance, but still, it took a while for him to convince his heart to calm down, and force his feet to take him down the corridor.

~*~

From the moment Harry stepped through the doors he knew why Draco had chosen the stillness of the library over the chaos of the Great Hall. Draco stood by the large window next to a table that had been laid out with a few refreshments. The quick glances around the room and the slight twitch of his hands was subtle, but Harry identified it quickly, well familiar with seeing this unsteadiness in other _survivors_ , but secretly hoping it was for other reasons.

He didn't know what to say or how to act, so he swallowed down the lump that was threatening to form in his throat. Wide eyes met his, and he was moving forward before his mind could talk him out of it. The distance melted away as Harry caught Draco in a firm embrace, exhaling in relief when the man didn't vanish like the heartbreaking beginnings of so many of his recent nightmares. Arms and hands that had more strength than Harry had predicted, clasped around him in answer, forcing his cheek against Draco's warm chest. They held on for a moment, and then it was over the way it began.

Harry stepped back and tried to catch his breath, wanting to utter some sort of apology, or a few appropriate words for the situation, but Draco simply sent him a tired smile, and then reached for two champagne flutes that Harry had somehow missed seeing before.

Draco seemed to be only a few pounds lighter than when they'd last seen each other, but it was enough to bring back the sharp edges to his face, and set shadows around his eyes. His hair was the mirror of Lucius', but Harry couldn't deny that it suited. He had to keep the hand not occupied with the glass from moving of its own free will to discover if the long hair was as soft as it looked.

The clinking of the crystal raised in a silent toast brought Harry's mind out of the daydream to see Draco's eyes wander back up to his. They drank in silence as the sputtering fire danced shadows around the room. Harry took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. It felt right again, the world had come back together. After a few sips, Harry indicated two of the soft chairs by the fire place with a tilt of his head. Draco smiled and moved to take the one on the right.

Harry wiped his clammy hands on his jacket before taking his seat. "I was worried when you wouldn't see me. You mentioned complications from the curse – well, I thought maybe…"

Draco held up a hand, pausing Harry mid-sentence, his expression something like mild frustration or disappointment, but it was hard to tell which. Suddenly a piece of blank parchment appeared in the air between them, but no quill followed. When Harry looked back to Draco, a question ready on his lips, he was stopped again by a slender finger pointing at the paper and a quick nod in its direction. Harry followed with his eyes, surprised that there were now a few words along the top of the page.

_We have to communicate this way for now, Potter. The parchment will show me what you're saying._

"Why?" Harry let the confusion show as he looked back to Draco who was now wearing a pained expression and pointing once again at the paper hanging between them.

_Because I can't hear you._

~*~

It was strange at first, since Harry's voice was the only one in the room, but they adapted quickly, eventually sliding their chairs closer together so they could read at the same time. Harry began to truly relax, the tension from keeping up appearances in the Great Hall slowly eased out of his neck and shoulders. They started with trivial things, filling in the information that their weekly letters lacked, but eventually they uncovered old memories and emotional recollections from that rainy night a year before. Draco's thoughts appeared on the page, and Harry nodded as his eyes followed along.

_I remember giving you the water, a red flash, and then nothing. Apparently I was buried in branches and mud from the winds, so it was a wonder Pansy saw me there at all on the second sweep. She healed as many of my visible wounds as she could, and then took me in until I woke up a few days later._

"So, you can't talk? Did the curse…"

_No, I still have my voice, I just can't hear anymore. I tried speaking for a few days, but I couldn't control how loud or quiet I was, so it was just easier to get out a quill. It wasn't Pansy's fault—she did the best she could, but the healers were overrun. When she finally got someone to come by, it was too late to repair the damage._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, watching the sad smile appear on Draco's lips.

 _Because I'm not as accepting as you are._ He reached over and gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze. _I had to try every possible cure, real or rumoured, before I was satisfied that there were no other avenues._ With an audible sigh, he let his head fall back until it made contact with the high back of the chair. _After my hope for a cure proved pointless, I turned to coping strategies. I used the principles behind the Quick Quotes spell, and adapted it to work without a quill. Saved both Pansy and I quite a few hand-cramps._

"Wow."

Draco's body moved with the slight chuckle. _Well said, Potter._ The smile that followed was genuine and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Harry swallowed, and he thought he saw Draco's eyes drop to follow the movement along his throat.

Harry didn't know where his next question had come from , but it slipped out, nonetheless, colouring his cheeks on its departure.

"So, you and Pansy – you're living together?"

Draco stroked the chair-arm. _As one would live with a sister, but we're both more than eager to be out of each other's hair sooner than later. She allowed me to stay while I dealt with my new situation and sold off my family's properties, but a year is enough. I'm grateful, but she needs someone who will depend on her for every little thing, and I'm--_ He tucked a long blonde strand behind his ear and winked. _\--not that person._

Harry released the breath he'd been holding.

"I never would have guessed," Harry said through a wide smile, summoning their glasses silently. "More champagne?" Draco received the flute, and nodded his thanks. Harry drank a little too quickly, and tilted his head back to get the last few drops. Suddenly a familiar image of Draco's wand, and the taste of ice-cold water from the tip, turned Harry's blood cold. The glass slipped from his fingers.

Draco caught it with his left hand just before it met the floor.

_What is it?_

Harry sat forward and held his head to keep Draco from noticing the way his hands trembled. A firm hand rubbed slowly over his back, as silence again settled around them. For a year he'd been holding off the memories, begging them to only show up at night when no one was there to witness the tears, tremors and vomiting. There are some things a grown man, everyone's saviour, had to keep to himself. But through a shallow breath, Harry knew that there was one person who needed to know the truth.

"I didn't have anything left that night. I was ready to give up." The hand on his back paused as Draco read the words. His hand slid up to Harry's shoulder and squeezed. Harry looked to the parchment.

_I know._

He reached for the comforting weight on his shoulder and returned the squeeze. "You wouldn't let me."

_It was my job to make sure you did yours._

Harry let go of Draco's hand and turned to face him, keeping the parchment in view. "When you fell, I thought…"

_Did you mean to kiss me?_

Harry, shocked by the sudden interruption, felt the blood rush from his face. "What?"

_Just before I was hit, you were pulling at my robes…our lips touched. Do you remember?_

Of course he remembered. He could even still feel it if he closed his eyes. He tried to think of something to say that would allow him to keep his memory before Draco took it away.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed, not knowing if his apology would be a good enough answer.

_What for?_

"For giving up before Voldemort was down. I lost hope." Harry felt the blood returning in a rush to his cheeks, and fought off the urge to leave the room. A hand landed on his knee and rooted him to the chair.

_You weren't the only one, Harry. It was a dirty fight, but that's not what I…_

Harry took a breath and spoke to the parchment to avoid the eyes he could feel studying him. Since he couldn't move, and felt it might be their last moment together, Harry decided just to tell it all, and hope Draco didn't break anything too expensive on his way out.

"I was saying good bye, and I wanted tell you—if I had been stronger—wanted you to know what I, how I felt about…"

_And what do you feel now?_

Harry watched the words slowly surface. He had so much to say, and the truth wanted to come, but the painful glint of a probable rejection was dangling dangerously over Harry's exposed heart. He felt like a child, suddenly wishing some of his Gryffindor bravery would show itself. Giving up on that unanswered prayer, he lowered his eyes and spoke to the floor. "The same, but I don't expect…"

Harry never got to finish his sentence. His attention was suddenly focused on being jerked to his feet by the front of his shirt, and the slide of a warm cheek firmly pressed against his own. The hands released the rumpled fabric and circled around his back. Draco released a shaky breath, and Harry could feel the relief flowing through it.

He returned the embrace slowly, not fully believing what had just happened, as his fingers moved gently up Draco's back. One hand stopped there, but the other continued little by little into the soft warmth of Draco's hair. He closed his eyes and rubbed rough skin against Draco's jaw, allowing a deep breath to capture Draco's every scent and store it in his memory, just in case the situation never presented itself again.

"Harry," Draco sighed, no more than a whisper.

Harry slowly pulled back until he was looking at troubled eyes. His hand left Draco's hair—truly as soft as it appeared, and shakily ran his thumb along the elegant jaw line. The parchment flew into Harry's sight again as new words appeared.

_I haven't used my voice in months, I'm sure it doesn't sound…_

"It's perfect."

Harry banished the parchment with the thought that any other communicating from this point on, they could figure out on their own, without words. A tempting grin played out over Draco's lips, as if he had read Harry's mind, and Harry couldn't stop his fingers from tracing the soft mouth, a question waiting unspoken between them. Draco responded with a slight nod gently kissing the fingers that strayed close enough.

~*~

The creaking of the heavy doors hit Harry like a curse. His eyes grew wide, and he reacted before giving proper thought to the situation. He quickly dragged Draco behind the nearest row of books, placed a finger over his lips and strained to hear if the intruder was coming in or not. Draco brushed his hand away and captured Harry's chin, forcing eye contact. Harry pointed in the direction of the door and Draco got the message.

"Harry, my boy?"

The echo of Slughorn's voice and shuffling footsteps drifted toward them. Harry mouthed "Minister", but Draco shook his head in concentrated-confusion, not able to read the name off Harry's lips. Harry tried to make "Slughorn" easier to read, over-working his mouth, but Draco only frowned harder.

"I overheard Miss Granger mention to your friend Rupert that you were entertaining a very special guest, and I just wanted to see if I might be of any assistance, since she didn't reveal who…"

Harry finally decided on a pantomime, gesturing Slughorn's great belly, short stature and walrus-like moustache. Draco rolled his eyes when the intruder's identity became clear and a moment later, pulled out his wand, and swept it in a circle it above the two of them.

Harry felt as if a wet wool blanket had settled over him, but a quick glance down his body showed that nothing was there. At first, he thought it must be a variation on the Disillusionment Charm, until he caught sight of Draco out of the corner of his eye, smirking and making quite a show of clapping his hands.

Momentarily mystified, Harry hurriedly took stock of the situation. He could still hear Slughorn puttering around the entrance, and muttering his way over to the refreshment table, but Draco's clapping hands were as silent as the Black Lake after first frost. Draco stopped and reached again for his wand. One more quick flick, and the tip turned to chalk.

 _Localised Silencing Charm._ He wrote on the wood facing of the shelf. _Can you still hear him?_

Harry nodded.

_Where is he?_

Harry pointed in the direction of the fire place, and mimed drinking from their champagne flutes. Draco nodded, flashed Harry a dangerous smile and turned back to write again.

_Scared, Potter?_

The words vanished once Harry read them, but Draco's unsettling smile remained.

"I assure you, dear boy, I'm not trying to intrude…" Slughorn's voice stole Harry's attention momentarily. He gauged from the sound of the Minister's footsteps that he was only a row or two away from their hiding place. Turning back to warn Draco, Harry received another shock.

Draco's tie hung loose around his neck, three shirt buttons were free of their holes, and his jacket was pooled behind him on the floor.

It was suddenly warmer in the massive room than Harry remembered.

He took a breath, snatched up a pale hand, and dragged them deeper into the stacks, around as many corners as he could find. When they stopped, Draco, panting heavily, reached to liberate a few more buttons, his back pressed firmly against the dusty shelves. Harry advanced at the obvious invitation, but the moment Draco's flushed skin was within reach of his mouth and fingertips, he froze.

His heart raced and he ached to touch every exposed inch, but his hands wouldn't close the distance. He was lost in the rise and fall of Draco's chest, the fan of his hair along the dark shelf, and the smudge of chalk on his cheek. Draco wanted him, the message was more than clear, but Harry's hands began to shake anyway, as he cursed his courage for abandoning him again. He felt more like the young boy in the cupboard than the man that Draco was waiting for.

A set of warm hands wrapped around his, and Harry's thoughts quickly came back to the moment. Draco kissed each of Harry's fingertips once they were in reach. Then Harry watched, holding his breath, as Draco slid his hands around the back of his, and pressed until Harry's palms were resting flat against Draco's tempting chest.

Slughorn was becoming a distant memory, although Harry thought he might have heard the man mutter something about a jacket on the floor. The smooth skin under Harry's hands was far more important than the Minister at the moment, and small smile playing over the lips in front of him reminded Harry how much he had fantasised about tasting that mouth again in a warmer, less rain-soaked environment.

Draco mouthed 'Yes,' and it was all Harry needed to close his eyes and set his body in motion.

When their lips met, a sudden red glow flashed from Harry's memory and stung at his heart. He opened his eyes in panic, but Draco was still there, rubbing the backs of his hands, eyes searching his own. Draco moved forward and did something Harry had never expected, but should have, knowing full well who he had chosen to fall in love with; he bit down on Harry's lip, and then quickly pulled back, eyes sparkling with an unspoken challenge.

Harry knew it was a diversion, but he gladly took the bait and dove for the mouth he wanted to punish and worship at the same time. Draco responded hungrily, and Harry was having trouble remembering why he had pulled away in the first place. He could taste the tang of champagne still on Draco's lips mixed with the faint copper-taste from his own. His thoughts swam with infinite possibilities.

Draco's hands snaked into the dark mess of Harry's hair and curled into fists. Harry felt the moan roll through him, but there was no sound. Draco used his new grip to steer Harry's mouth and lips down his delicious throat, and over the flushed collar bone. Harry pulled on Draco's tie and let it slide down between them to the floor. His heart was aching in a new way, more heat and less pain, but he didn't want to take time to name the new sensation. Feeling it was good enough.

"…and as Minister of Magic, I do believe that it must fall to me to welcome each and every…"

Harry's head snapped up, but this time Draco seemed to know the cause. Harry led them once more through the tall stacks, around the tables, along the back wall and finally into the shadows behind a large square pillar. Draco wound one arm around Harry's neck, and pulled him close. It was a moment later, as Harry trailed kisses along the shell of Draco's ear, that he realised Draco's other hand was pulling hard on the waist of his trousers. Breathing became unimportant the moment Harry felt the hardness and unbelievable warmth of Draco's lower body against his.

"…and a tie, I say! Is this a game, dear boy? Quite expensive bread crumbs, if that's the case."

A hundred swear words leapt to Harry's lips, but Draco sucked them away in the fight to have his undivided attention. Harry gave in and pressed his hands against the curve of Draco's lower back, and slowly lower, making sure those sinful hips didn't wander away. A moan that would have given them away, if it wasn't for Draco's spell, escaped silently from Harry as Draco's hand slid home into his trousers

Harry prayed he wasn't imagining any of it.

There had never been a chance during the war for him to freely take what he wanted, what he hoped they both wanted, but now that it was within reach, he didn't want fate to wake him up and take it all away again. He kept his eyes open and widened his stance, urging Draco closer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught the movement of Draco's wand, and felt the cool air touch his overheated skin again as the Silencing Charm lifted.

"Touch me," Draco rasped against Harry's ear as his right hand finally closed around what he'd been diving for. Harry released a low moan as all his breath ran out of his lungs from the sudden heaven of Draco's grip.

"Is that you, Harry? Are you injured?"

Harry clapped a hand over his own mouth. Amusement shone through the desire in Draco's eyes as he cranked up the dangerous tempo. Slughorn's steps grew louder with every second that passed, but inside Harry the panic of being discovered battled with the maddening rhythm of Draco's hand, and his own desire to answer back in kind.

Harry's hand wound its way over Draco's hip and firmly forward, cupping the outline of what he wished he could have more time to enjoy. Draco rocked against it and released his own hungry moan. Thankfully, most of it was muffled by the skin at the base of Harry's throat, but he gave up caring about giving Slughorn an eyeful. He figured if they were about to be caught anyway, they might as well make a good show of it.

Without warning, Draco tensed in his arms, but Harry instantly knew it was the wrong kind of tension. He had heard the creak of the side door opening somewhere behind him and to the left. He tried to hide Draco with his body, but stopped moving when Draco started to laugh under his breath.

"Harry, what do you think you're, oh. OH!" Hermione quickly lowered her shocked whisper and a look of concern replaced the scolding one. "I think Slughorn may be looking for…"

"Hullo? Someone there?" Slughorn's shoes clapped against the stone as his shadow advanced around a study table.

"Minister," Hermione called out to him, too-cheerily." I've been looking for you."

Harry mimed for the communication parchment and with a flick of Draco's fingers, it appeared beside them. Draco read the conversation as Hermione scurried out to block the Minister from coming any closer.

"Miss Granger, I was hoping to speak to..."

"Harry and his guest, yes, Ronald told me he saw you heading this way. I'm afraid I just saw them leave the castle."

"Well, I heard something over by-- and there were these clothes. It's the oddest…"

"I'll take care of those, sir, leave it to me. The reason I've come looking for you is that the Canadian Delegate wishes to present you with a gift before she leaves this evening."

Draco slowly removed his hand, and Harry fought with himself not to stop him. He also took a few deep breaths in effort to will away the arousal and the blush that coloured his face from being caught in un-scholarly activities in the library.

"Oh, well, then, yes, mustn't keep Helen waiting. She's already told me what she brought, you know, but we must do these exchanges in public. It's good for morale, yes, very good for morale."

"Yes, sir. No, this way, out the front doors."

Draco was still stealing kisses while trying to read the parchment, and refasten his buttons. When he moved a fraction to the left, light from the main area lit up his face for a moment. Harry was glad he wasn't the only one with tell-tale red blotches from exertion.

"There was a noise earlier. I should really have a look before…"

Draco stopped mid-button as he read.

"It was Mrs. Norris," Hermione lied, "I saw her on my way in. She makes a fuss all the time."

"Oh, well, then, if you're sure."

Harry nearly laughed as Draco made a show of being impressed with Hermione's quick thinking.

"Yes, sir, this way." Hermione started walking. After a beat, Slughorn's footsteps followed. "What is it that Helen brought for you?"

"A flag of her country, my dear girl, and some candy that they make from boiling tree sap and pouring it on snow, I believe. Strange country. Very strange, indeed."

The doors clicked shut and Harry nodded the message that they were alone once again.

~*~

 _Perhaps we should move this party somewhere with a little more privacy._ Draco smiled, combing a hand through his hair, and finally moving out from the protection of the pillar. _I think I've had all the fun I want to have in public this evening._

Harry spoke before his courage had a chance to run again. "What would you say to a trip to Tayside?"

_That's right. Didn't you offer me dinner and a sunset?_

"I did. Well, we'll have to find something to do until the next sunset rolls around since dinner's long gone."

_Not so fast, Potter. I think you're forgetting that we have a perfectly good layout waiting over by the fire place. That is, if Slughorn saw fit to leave us anything._

Harry laughed. "Right. It doesn't look like you've been eating enough anyway, so I think you better come with me." He took Draco's hand, and the parchment followed them back to the refreshment table.

Harry refilled their glasses and silently thanked whichever higher power had convinced Draco to show up. "You know, I didn't think you'd come tonight."

_I haven't yet._

Draco laughed at Harry's expression and helped him set the crystal down before it fell.

_I promised myself I'd stay away until I found a way we'd be able to communicate without having this blasted parchment following us until we're old and grey._

"That doesn't matter to…"

 _I know,_ Draco paused to kiss him gently. _but it was something I had to do for myself as well. It was important to me._

Harry nodded, and then looked down at the table. "Cheese or Chocolate, Malfoy?"

_Chocolate._

Harry picked up a milk chocolate square with a swirl on top from a tray of chocolate and strawberries. "Eat." He fed it to Draco, then licked the melted bits off his fingers.

"So, you found another way to communicate?" Harry asked, feeding Draco a sugar-dusted truffle."

Draco read Harry's question and gave a nod. _Ironically, the Muggles had the answer I was looking for. A visual language._

"Oh, Sign Language, I saw a couple using it on a bus once. I don't know any, though."

Draco reached around Harry and selected a ripe strawberry. _I'll teach you, if you wanted. I've been studying it for the past six months._

"Show me something. Mmm…juchy," Harry said around the berry Draco had just pushed past his lips.

_Give me your left hand, I'll show you the alphabet. It'll be your own hands spelling things out eventually, but for now, we'll use my right hand and your left. It's easier to learn this way._

Harry tried to pay attention, but the slide of Draco's cooling fingers on his own reminded him of their other recent 'communication session' that had been sadly interrupted.

Draco's fingers were suddenly turning his chin toward the parchment. _Harry, pay attention. Now, this is your name. Start with the H._ Draco laid his index finger across Harry's palm. _Next the A._ a light touch to the tip of his thumb. _Now two R's,_ Draco smiled as he tapped a crooked finger against Harry's palm. _And last we have the Y._ Draco slowly turned Harry's hand over and pressed on the fleshy part between the thumb and index finger.

Harry swallowed. "I don't have the best memory, but you know how I like a new challenge."

Draco squeezed his hand. _I do. The best part is that once you learn, we can have private conversations right out in the open, because no one will know what we're saying._

"Except Deaf Muggles?" Harry asked, taking a sip from his glass and then offering it to Draco.

 _Thank you. Except them, yes._ Draco set down the glass, and tugged Harry's in the direction of the empty fireplace reserved for the Floo network. _Ready to give me the tour of your new home?_

"One more minute." He tried a little tugging of his own until Draco was back in his arms. "I wanted to tell you…"

Draco cleared his throat discreetly before he tried a whispered reply. "Tell me, Harry."

The giant clock above the fireplace began to chime. Harry pointed to it, and Draco's eyes followed. When he turned back, Harry pulled him close, still making sure Draco could still read his lips.

"Happy New Year."

And even though he was focussed on the taste of chocolate and champagne on Draco's lips, Slughorn's words from earlier in the evening echoed around in his mind, _Let's hope it's just the first of many._

'Oh, it will be,' Harry thought, as he threw down the floo powder and pulled his mouth from Draco's just long enough to say the address clearly.

~*~

See the Alphabet Draco was teaching to Harry: [BSL fingerspelling chart](http://www.aspexdesign.co.uk/bsl.htm)

~*~


End file.
